Hogwarts A Students Life
by KareBear-51
Summary: Hey there this is my new FanFic! It is moslty about a girl whos fancys herself a bit of a dective. Follow her as her first year at Hogwarts takes her on many close shaves and tight knots. Also, right now Lord Voldemort is at his height....
1. Anything Can Happen

This is... Well its not my first story but my other one got deleted so... Its kind of my first story.... I hope you enjoy it! I am totally wingin' this. I have no idea where its going!

Disclamier: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. And I will not take credit for JKR's beautiful work.

Please R&R!!

"Willow!!" A rough deep voice echoed up the stairs and into Willow Sanite's room. She reached for her house coat, on the chair beside her bed. She pulled her self out of bed and looked around the room with slitted eyes from the brightness of the sun.

Her room was a soft shade of green accented from the morning sun. Willow had placed bright colourful things all over her room, clashing horribly with the green walls. She looked down at her feet, let out a big yawn and slipped on her house coat. She walked over to her door frame.

"Coming!" Willow yelled down the stairs at her 16 year old brother and ran down the 24 winding stairs into the kitchen. Her room was the only one upstairs.

Willows house was shaped strangely because it had a room sticking out of the top of it. This was addition built to the house when she was born, because her parents only planned to have one child. This also clashed horribly, with the other houses on Willows street. She lived in a little town just outside of London, where all the houses looked the same except for the (maybe) flowers and the number beside the door.

Personally, she liked the way her house stuck out in the crowd... _I mean why, be a Pigeon when you can be a Flamingo? _She thought.

She stumbled into the kitchen to find her Father and Brother huddled over the _Daily Prophet_. She assumed they were looking at the Quiddtich section, looking at the latest scores. And her Mother making Tea.

"YES, Luxembourg beat Bulgaria!" Her Brother exclaimed. Her Brothers name was Benjamin (They call him Ben, but her mother seems to favour Benny, he hates that) Sanite (sann-it). He was in his 6th year at Hogwarts. Today was his birthday, August 24th. Willow didn't know what we were doing but what ever it was she hoped it was something in the Wizarding world.

Willow Sanite is a Witch. She Is 13 years old. She will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the third time this coming Fall. Her Mother Anna is also a Witch. Her Brother and Father are Wizards. They too went to Hogwarts at one time and now it is her turn.

Unlike many other Witches and Wizards the Sanite's live in a Muggle town, not the Wizarding world.

"I don't know why you dislike them so much. Just look at their seeker, what's his name dear?" Said Willow's Father, Daniel Sanite, was wise and a leader not a follower. He didn't take other peoples word on things though.

"Victor Krum" She replied. Her Mom, Anna Sanite was sweet and gentle but fun and had a lot of energy.

"Ah, yes that's his name...He really is quite talented."Said Dan.

"I wonder what Willows doing she should be here by now." Ben got up from the table to run up the stairs to go look for Her.

"No need to run up the stairs." She said, before he even glanced at her. She realized that she had been standing at the door frame for the whole time. "Happy 16th Birthday."

"Thanks." He replied smugly

Willow sat down at the small table as Dan and Ben discussed the up-coming Quidditch World Cup and her Mom asked her if she wanted some tea.

"So, where are we going for Bens Birthday?" Said Willow with a bit of a anxious voice. "Well, we don't know for sure yet, but were not going to the Wizard world" Said her dad, gobbling down some toast.

It felt like every bit of hope had been vacuumed out of her stomach. "Why not!?" Said Willow alarmed. "We _always_ go to the Wizard world for Birthdays! We did for mine! And Moms!"

Dan shot Anna a worried look. And she returned it. "I don't know how to tell you this sweet heart-"

"Don't call me that any more." Said Willow as she crossed her arms. "Oh, you're just mad cause were not going anywhere, so get off your high horse." Anna said crossly. Then her dad interrupted in a hushed voice. "Well as I was saying, the reason we cant go is because He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is rising again." There was silence all around the table until Ben open his mouth to speak. "Its been happening for a year Dad. I actually _believe_ that Harry Potter boy." There was another moment of silence.

"We all thought that boy was talking rubbish, but now I think we are forced to believe him." Said Dan. Her Father unfolded the _Daily Prophet _and right there. On the cover page, it read _He-Who-must-Not-Be-Named At Large Again._

All of the colour drained out of Willows fair face and she ran up the stairs as quickly as she could and into her room. She locked her door and pulled the blinds in a fit of anger and sorrow. She dived into her bed and cried herself to sleep...

Okay! That's it! Sorry that was a bit of clumped together writing at the beginning but I had to introduce all the characters and everything. PLZ R&R! Reviews are the things that keep me going! New chapter soon! I promise this will be no 1 chapter story!


	2. Diagon Alley

Okay Welcome Back!!!! I hope you enjoyed that first chapter! If you haven't figured out yet this is happening right after the 5th book and Ben is in Harry's year. Please point out any spelling or grammar mistakes.

**Ali Note: **Please point out any spelling mistakes in your reviews! Thanks!

"Willow?" Anna was trying to open her door but I was locked. Willow choose to ignore her mother but she did prop herself up in bed. She looked down at her pillow. It was tear stained.

"Willow. Stop being so fussy open the door." Her mother was more stern in her speaking now.

Willow listen to the birds playing outside the window. She wanted to spears at all of them with all her might. She got up and slowly walked to the edge of her room and looked out of the window. It must of been around noon, because the sun was beating directly down on the pond I the back yard.

Then she saw something....something most unusual to see in a Muggle town. It was a owl. It was also coming right for her. She opened the window quickly because the owl looked very old and ruff. I didn't look like it had great breaks.

The owl wasn't beautiful but it was an owl. It was Tawny and had little specks of white. "Hello." She said softly to the owl as it stuck out a scaly yellow leg. Willow had received an owl many times before. Lots of her friends had owls, they were mostly tawny owls. She had seen the ones that delivered post to us though they were nothing like this one. They were always Barn owls. This one was a beauty compared to those ones.

The owl let out an annoyed hoot. Willow was snapped back to reality. She had been staring at the owl for minutes now. "Oh I'm sorry." She said as she untied the letter on his leg.

She did not recognize the handwriting at first but she glanced at the bottom of the parchment there it read _See you soon, Mel_

Mel was her best friend they had known each other since they were extremely little, though Mel had never sent her an owl before.

She read the parchment from the top now.

_Willow,_

_It has got to be about 5 months since our parents have got together again! It has been hard wok for my father, with all the death eaters running lose right now. I barley catch him at home any more. Well it must be the same thing for you too. I am so sorry I forgot your Birthday this year. But I didn't forget for the whole summer! The owl is your present! I was thinking you might need him now that we are in our 3rd year at Hogwarts. Don't worry about me though I have another owl. Your owls name is Toggle. I thought the name was kind of interesting_. _He is not that old but he is getting up there! Don't send him on any long journeys! If you were wondering he half Brown Owl Half Snowy. I hope your father is doing OK. And I might see you at Diagon Alley. I'm going there today._

Willow let out a sigh. She for sure wasn't going to catch her now.

_If I don't see you at Diagon Alley I will see you on the Hogwarts Express!_

_See you soon,_

_Mel_

Willow looked down at her new owl. Every fear that had been inside her about her father had now been pushed aside. SHE HAD A OWL! None of her friends had owls but Mel. And she had two. Wow. Her mom worked for the Ministry of Magic (Assistant to Cornelius Fudge), and her Father was an Aruor. Just like Willows father.

"WILLOW!! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!" Anna called. "Oh! Mom! I'm so sorry I forgot!"

She ran over to the door and unlocked it. She greeted her Mom with a huge smile. "What are you all on about?" Asked her Mom curiously "I got an owl, his names Toggle. A late Birthday present from Mel."

"Oh heavens! How nice of her! Maybe she can buy you all of you school supplies today!" Said Anna in a sarcastic tone. "Today? What do you mean today?" Willow could of swore she felt her heart skip a beat.

"What I mean is your Father and I have made the decision to go to Diagon Alley today, It's a little present for Benny." Said Anna "Oh! Thank you mom, thank you, thank you thank you!!" She hugged her mom so tightly that Anna had to push her off.

"Why are you so happy about going today?" Pried Anna "No reason." Willow finished shortly.

Willow looked at her reflection in the mirror. This mirror wasn't magical. She wished it was, but since they lived in a Muggle town they couldn't have stuff like that. To risky. She looked at her red hair and fair smooth complection. She had shocking green eyes and accented them perfectly with Shimmery Green Eye Shadow and Dark Green Liquid Eye-Liner.

She rubbed on some Pink Lip Gloss and walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway reading a _Witch Weekly_ she had got from the bathroom. She was so engaged in reading an article about Cauldron Thickness by one of the Weasley boys that she bumped into the wall at the end of the hallway instead of turning left into the kitchen (or right up the stairs).

Everyone howled with laughter. "Nice one Willow!" Said Ben. Willow rubbed the head carelessly as she toke a chair in the kitchen. "How are we getting there?" Asked Willow "Knight Bus" Dan Explained how it worked and how you catch it, and before they knew it they were behind a bush in the park shouting "_Lumos_"

In seconds a big huge purple bus showed up. Willow and Ben toke upstairs beds and Anna and Dan stayed downstairs.

Willow was standing outside of Gringotts looking impatiently for Mel. She spotted a girl fairly tall with sleek shoulder length, brown hair. "MEL! MEL OVER HERE!!" Willow shouted over the large crowd. Mel looked up and ran over to Willow.

"Did you get my owl? Well he's your owl now." She said with a smile and a hug. "Ya, I got him. Did you read t-"

"Lets go into _Flourish and Blotts,_ we can get our new school books." Mel said rather quickly as if avoiding the topic of the _Daily Prophet._ "Okay." They went into almost every store in Diagon Alley. All the girls needed now was their new school robes.

They had met up with a few friends from school. Jessica of Hufflepuff, she was rather short and sometimes stupid but they loved her all the same. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was every guys dream, well the shallow ones that is.

They also had a brief visit with a Gryffindor friend. Melissa, but she had to go home. So it was the three girls. They went and got some Ice Cream from a little stand on the side of the road. They sat down at a little table and at there Ice Cream, discussing what they did over the summer

A group of boys which looked like it was made up of 3rd years and 4th years, walked past the table. Willow recognized two of them immediately. One was Mel's older Brother Thomas, and the other one was one of Willows good friends David.

David was always made fun of for hanging around with girls most of the time, but he said that they didn't do stupid stuff. Like whip you with the end of a towel in the Qudditch change room. David played on the Ravenclaw Qudditch Team. He had played on the theam for 2 years now. Last year he got MVP award too.

"Oi! David!" Mel called, David's attention was directed towards them. "Oh! Hey Mel, Willow, Jessica." He greeted them all with a smile as he pull up a chair beside Willow. "Hows your summer been guys?"

"We will leave you with your lady friends David." Said Roger, a friend of David's. Then, something caught Willows eye. It was a boy standing next to Thomas. He had light brown hair, with dark hazel eyes. He was not short but not tall either. He must have been in his 4th year because he looked taller than David, who is in his 3rd year. And about the same height as Thomas (4th year).

He was looking directly at her. She could feel her face going red, she turned and pretend to be looking at the new _Firebolt 1000 _in a store window. "His name is Jacob" David whispered in her ear. "What are you talking about?" Said Willow slightly embarrassed. "I saw you looking at him. Come on, do you think I'm stupid?"

The four of them walked into _Madam Malikn's_ too get there new robes, seeing as they had all out grown there old ones. Willow, Mel and David got ones with Ravenclaw badges, and Jessica got ones with Hufflepuff badges. They each bought 2 house scarfs and 3 ties. Then David needed to be fitted into his new Qudditch robes. Mel and Jessica went to some store that she had already been to, she waited inside _Madam Malikn's._

She was looking at the display windows when one dress made her pause. It was a green, dress it was long and beautiful, It had spaghetti straps and a green scarf to throw around your elbows. Madam Malkin walked up to her. "Why don't you try it on my dear?" Willows mind flashed back to the 4th year boy. "Okay."

She was sent to the change room right beside David. She had to be as quiet as possible. She slipped into the form-fitting dress, pulled the straps over her shoulders and looked at her reflection. She looked like she had never seen her before. The emerald-green accented her green eyes and went well with her red hair.

She stepped out of the change room. There was David looking at himself in his new robes, with Madam Malkin fussing over the way its too long. "I am going to grow, you-" He stopped in his sentence. Willows face went a slight shade of pink. "Oh my, dear!" Madam Malkin looked quite happy with the fit. "That fits you like it was made with you in mind dear!"

"Willow?" Willow smiled. "You look...you look...wonderful." Willows face went a darker shade of pink. "Oh are you going to buy that dress dear?" Madam asked hopefully. "I'm afraid that I am only a 3rd year Madam. I'm worried that it would sit in the dorm all year." Willow said slightly disappointed. "Oh, well then if you will please take it off."

"You swear to god that you wont tell anyone?!" Asked Willow slightly flustered. But David just laughed and swung his robes over his shoulder. "I promise I wont tell. What were you doing trying on a dress anyways?" He asked curiously. "Nothing, it just caught my eye." She half lied.

They met up with Jessica and Mel, then went for dinner in the Leaky Cauldron. Though, it was nothing to boast about. The food was awful. They order desert and ate in silence. Then Willow brought up the question that had been bothering her the whole day.

"Did you guys read the _Daily Prophet_ today by any chance?" Nobody spoke. "Yes." said Mel frightfully. "Me too." Added Jessica. "Uh huh." Said David as if he was ashamed to be reading it. "What do you think is going to happen? Now that the Dementors are on his is side who is going to protect Hogwarts?" Mel said uneasily. "Dumbledore, who else? Dumbledore is the only one You-Know-Who is afraid of." Added Jessica. "We will be safe at Hogwarts that's all I can say." Said David as if he wanted to finish the conversation. "That doesn't mean that my family's safe, with my Dad being an Aruor and all. And you too Mel."

"Willow! There you are!" Anna familiar voice echoed through out the quiet Leaky Cauldron. "Hey Mom." Willow said. "Come on, we have to go now, say good-bye to you friends."

Willow gave Mel and Jess hugs good-bye and waved at David. "See you guys on the train!" She waved at all of them one last time, then left the Leaky Cauldron.

Well that is a wrap on that chapter!

**Ali Note: **A special thanks to Rachel (Warrier Chick) for looking over my first chapter! Thanks!


End file.
